Spoiled Milk Titties
Spoiled Milk Titties is a song by American rapper Cupcakke. Lyrics Open legs, then the headboard break Slow strokes while we listening to Drake (Turn it up!) Keep going till a bitch 'bout to faint (It's hot!) I'ma have you trickin' like a prank (Ohhh!) Do you wanna see me play with it? (Let me go!) It's like rapping on that dick 'cause I be spittin' Hope the dick don't look like a midget I love midgets but the dick need some inches (Yeah!) Put a show on for your dick I'm 'bout to fuck you to the max, babe (Hmmm!) Front row seat is the pussy And the bootyhole is the backstage Let's fuck on the ground, that's real dirty (dirty!) I'm reading your body, I'm nerdy (nerd!) This cat got nine lives so we got nine rounds Until this pussy getting buried (buried) Alter ego is a freak hoe Dick swimming like Finding Nemo Bootyhole shaped like a zero (like a zero) And the twat a upside down Dorito Where's the laundry mat? My pillow full of sweat I even need a new mattress (mattress!) Half my clothes on, the other half gone Got me looking like a fraction (fraction!) Pussy lips keep on flapping (it's flappin'!) If the dick soft it's just napping (it's nappin'!) When I eat the dick I be slurping (slurp) So when you eat this pussy, start smacking Can't control it, got this pussy rollin' No Chips Ahoy, but for them chips I'm hoe-in' Lost my chopsticks, I'm careful when I hold it 'Cause my nails longer than the claws on Logan Pussy busy like a full schedule (schedule) I bet this pussy make you settle (it will) Drip cum spots on my face So after 3:10 I got freckles Mozarella stick When I'm on the dick he cheesin' Jack the dick off with my hand Like shaking up some seasoning (Yo like that!) Spread my ass cheeks out While your dick is deep up in my ass (It's deep!) Face covered in cum My mama thought it was a soap mask Put it past my tongue, I wanna feel it on my lungs (cough) That's the eggs in this pussy 'Cause I ate that egg full, yum (yum! yum!) Daddy, I'm so numb (I'm numb!) Hurry up and cum (and cum) Put a straw to that dick This taste better than rum Super pretty nipples Shaped just like a nickle (they are) See me in my birthday suit They want it just like Ken Doll (yeah) Look at me, no TV (no!) This rated R, not PG (it is!) I watch you fuck my pussy Ass and mouth, now that's the 3D (Cinema!) This tongue kiss so harmless Let me lick your armpits My head game sick Take me to CVS pharmacists (cough) Relax me with massage Park your dick in my garage (Skrrrt!) Do not touch my booty hairs Man, I'm feeling like Solange (Oh! Oh!) We 'bout to have sex all night 'till my back ache I'm 'bout to back this ass up like back space (Whoop!) Put the whole dick in, not half way Pussy drippin' on the floor, that's a pathway (need a janitor) Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy Is it a threesome? 'Cause I always sleep on my teddy Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy All you hear is (slurp) like I'm eating spaghetti You beat up my walls and have no guilt (Come here!) I'ma call Bob the Builder and get 'em rebuilt (Build these pussy walls!) Papi throw up the money, not talkin' bout puke (Throw it up! Throw it up!) I like to keep these titties out, that's spoiled milk (All day, every day!) Why It Sucks #The lyrics are horrendous, not to mention extremely gross. #Cupcakke's voice is grating. #The music video is laughably awful. #The album cover is laughable. #The lyrics have product placement for Doritos, Chips Ahoy and Ken dolls. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Cupcakke Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Offensive Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Explicit Songs